The Autobiography of Borin Artemis
by King Checkmate
Summary: Some would call me the champion of Mirn, others would call me the slayer of evil, and some would call me commander. While many would seek out these titles for the glory and station, I however did not. They were cast upon me by fate


Some would call me the champion of Mirn, others would call me the slayer of evil, and some would call me commander. While many would seek out these titles for the glory and station, I however did not. They were cast upon me by fate. My story begins in the capital of Suther Where a priest of Tardo and a priestess of Mirn fell in love and had two children. I was the first and the second is rael my younger sister and till I was about the age of 14 we lived peacefully in those years I trained to become a warrior I was told how to fight with a sword and shield and how it was smarter, but I would pay no heed instead I would always find the biggest two handed weapon I could swing at my age many would laugh because I struggled to fight with such large weapons but, I never gave up I trained endlessly after class. In time my muscles became toned and, I became stronger than any boy in my class. I remember when I won my first sparring match after 30 straight losses. it was a rainy day as we stood in the practice fields as the rain fell my opponent and i stood facing squarely at each other he held a shield and sword.

our instructor shouted, "begin!" we started to circle each other the muddy ground sticking to our boots and weighing us down he made a few feints at me. My heart was racing in my chest the laughter of my fellow trainees echoed in my ears but i knew i had to shake it off today was the day today i do not lose. i thought to myself and under my breath i said a quick prayer

"Mirn please give me the strength to win" my opponent heard me say the pray and began to laugh at me

"Mirn? you think Mirn will help you? you're nothing but a weakling begging for strength that will never come!" in crowd the whole class began to laugh many jeering at me. i looked to my instructor everything moving in slow motion he nodded at me and i looked back to my opponent then i saw it his form was off in his current stance he would not be able to effectively block my attack i dug my feet into the ground and began to charge my opponent i could feel each of my muscles tensing up finally all the extra muscle training was going to pay off. i lept into the air raising my hammer above my head shouting

"GLORY WAITS FOR NO ONE WE MUST SEIZE IT BY THE THROAT" for a moment in time as my opponent looked up at me lighting cracked behind me and i'm sure to him i looked like a wild orc bearing down on him he went to raise his shield but slipped on the muddy ground and wasn't able to block it correctly and as my hammer connected with his shield a large chunk of his shield broke off and he fell over into the mud i landed squarely and swung the hammer again he blocked and crawled away I remember the shock on everyone face. It felt nice to know that for once I won that despite the odds I never gave up and kept fighting. I turned away from my opponent who was laying on the ground in disbelief he had never lost a match before today and apparently he didn't like that he stood and tossed his broken shield to the side and shouted

" That was a cowardly trick waiting till I was unaware to strike at me you lowly dog!" the area became silent the only sound was the rain hitting the ground

"What was that matt?" I turned and faced him "I'm the coward you say?"

"Yes because that's what you are, you haven't won a single fight in your life so now you resort to coward's tricks to win!" I could feel the hair on the back of my neck raise I slammed my hammer into the mud its handle up and I raised my fists

" Then lets settle this," I said with a steely tone in my voice he looked at me with disbelief then got a smug look on his face and placed both hands on his sword. I saw that he had no intention of fighting fairly I cracked my knuckles and we started to circle each other. I charged him and he swung his sword I tried to dodge but wasn't able to completely get out of the way and he caught my left arm I grunted and blood started to well on the cut. I turned ignoring the pain and charged again this time he wasn't able to get a good swing in and I punched him square in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and shouted some swears at me. Then he went on the offensive and swung recklessly at me holding his stomach with his free hand I dodged as much as I could but he nicked my face and got my leg good forcing me to kneel. He laughed saying

"You see Borin you will never win your nothing but a coward who can't defend himself" he raised his sword to end me in a fit of rage time once again slowed down I could see my instructor running to stop Matt from doing what he was going to do. Then a female voice spoke to me

"You are no coward Borin you are strong. Now stand and recognize your true strength" I looked up at Matt he sword bearing down on me I reached up with my left arm and grabbed his wrist absorbing the force of his swing which hurt but I did not let go I gripped his wrist and started to stand forcing his hand back the look in his was that of terror. I then grabbed his upper arm with my free hand and lifted him over my back and threw him into the ground knocking the wind out of him and forcing him to let go of his sword. I then kneeled into his arm into his shoulder and rammed my fist into Matt's face over and over again until he was unconscious, and my instructor pulled me off him. I shook him off me and limped away garbing my hammer and leaving the grounds.


End file.
